


Keeping Secrets

by natashasbanner



Series: Hacy Week 2020 [7]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Harry has a secret, but he wants Mel and Maggie's opinion before he goes to Macy.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Hacy Week! Finally got these all posted. Super late, but better late than never. Please enjoy!

Harry was in the kitchen when he heard the front door open. He smiled to himself, slipping the velvety jewelry box he’d been holding into a box of tea bags before sticking it back in the cabinet. 

He listened to the sounds of Macy’s bag hitting the floor and the rustling of her coat as she hung it up. 

“Harry?” 

“In the kitchen,” he called out, leaning back against the counter. 

He heard her shuffling footsteps in the hall and grinned when she appeared in the doorway. 

“Hey,” she said softly, walking over to sit in one of the stools at the island. 

Harry pushed off the counter and crossed the kitchen to stand beside her. “How was your day?” 

“Busy,” she said, tilting his head back to meet his eyes. “But good.” 

“Good.” 

He brought his hand up to cup her face, running his tumb over her cheek. She leaned into his touch and her eyes fluttered closed. He bent down and kissed her lips softly. Her stomach growled and he pulled away with a chuckle. 

“Forget to take lunch again, doctor Vaughn?” 

“Like I said, I was busy,” she defended, wrinkling her nose at him. 

“Well lucky for you, your sisters should be home any minute with dinner.” 

Her eyebrow raised and an amused smirk tugged at her lips. “Take out?” 

“Maggie’s idea,” he said with a playful roll of his eyes. “I offered to cook, but she insisted on ordering in.” 

“I’d eat anything at this point,” she said with a smile and stood from her seat. “I’m gonna take a quick shower before they get back.” 

“Okay.” 

She pressed one last kiss to his lips before heading for the stairs. He heard the shower turn on and the front door opened again. Mel and Maggie came into the kitchen carrying the take out bags. 

“Where’s Macy?” Maggie asked, dropping her bag on the counter. Mel followed suit and went to get plates from the cupboard. 

“Upstairs,” he said, absently helping Maggie unpack their food. “I need to talk to you two.” 

Maggie’s hands still and she looked at Harry with her brows furrowed. “Is something wrong?” 

He shook his head, offering a small smile. “No, not at all.” 

“What’s going on?” Mel asked, setting the plates on the island. 

He took a deep breath, looking between the two of them. 

“I want to ask Macy to marry me,” he said in a rush. 

Mel’s eyes widened almost comically and Maggie squealed in delight. 

“Harry, that’s amazing,” Maggie said excitedly, coming around the island to wrap her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

Harry patted her back and she pulled away to beam up at him. 

“But I wanted to talk to the two of you first,” he explained. 

Mel raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. “Why?” 

“Well, you are her sisters,” Harry tried to explain. “And I think very highly of your opinions. I didn’t want to blindside the two of you.” 

Maggie gave him a sympathetic look while Mel rolled her eyes. 

“We’re not five Harry.” 

“I’m well aware of that, Melanie,” Harry said with a sigh. 

“He wants us to be on board, because he doesn’t want us to feel like he’s coming between us,” Maggie piped up and he’d never been more thankful for her innate understanding of emotions. 

“Precisely,” he said, meeting Mel’s eyes. 

Her expression softened and she reached out to touch his arm. 

“You guys have been together for almost two years,” she said. “If we had a problem, don’t you think we would have said something sooner.” 

“I guess you’re right,” he conceded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “I’m just nervous.” 

The corners of Mel’s mouth quirked up. “Do you know how you’re gonna ask her?” 

He shook his head. “I hadn’t gotten that far.” 

“It has to be really romantic, I’m talking candles and a fancy dinner, the whole nine yards,” Maggie suggested. 

“Do you have a ring?” Mel asked. 

Harry smiled and nodded. “It just came in today.” 

Maggie squealed again and bounced from foot to foot. “Can we see it?” 

He held up a finger and listened for any sound of movement upstairs. The shower was still going so he hurried to the cabinet and pulled down the box of tea. He heard Mel’s snort behind him, but chose to ignore it for the time being. 

He opened the velvet box, looking down at the ring for a moment before turning to show it to them. 

Maggie rushed over and took the box from his hands. 

“It’s so pretty,” she gushed. 

Mel nodded her agreement. “Macy’s gonna love it.”

Harry smiled shyly and ducked his head. He’d gone to countless jewelry stores in his search for the perfect ring, but he’d kept coming up short. He’d found the jeweler online, her handmade pieces sold out of small boutique about an hour away. He visited on his lunch break and together they came up with the perfect ring for Macy. The silver band, made to look like vines weaving together was set with three green stones where there would have been leaves. It was beautiful, more than he could have ever imagined. Just like Macy. 

“Thank you.” 

Maggie handed the box back over and Harry returned it to its hiding place. 

“I trust you’ll keep this to yourselves until I have the chance to ask her properly,” he asked, looking between the two of them. 

“Your secret is safe with us,” Mel promised, giving Maggie a pointed look. 

Maggie nodded seriously. “Promise.” 

Harry’s head snapped toward the stairs at the sound of footsteps. He went back to taking food out of the bags with Maggie while Mel set the table. 

“By the way, I already called maid of honor,” Maggie whispered just as Macy came into the kitchen. 

“Looks good,” she commented, walking up to Harry’s side, her arm sliding around his waist. 

“It’s supposed to be the best,” he said, unable to keep himself from kissing her cheek. 

He caught Mel smirking at him from the table and rolled his eyes dramatically. They were going to be the death of him in the coming days, he could already feel it.


End file.
